This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Some wavelength selective switches devices are relatively expensive and large due to the requirement of free-space optics and several optical components assembled in a large sealed enclosure.